


No Walk in the Park

by TallDarkandNerdy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A little bit of language on Akashi's part, Don't ever underestimate the douchbagery of a llama, M/M, RIP designer dress-shirt, Special guest by a sassy llama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkandNerdy/pseuds/TallDarkandNerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi never had the childhood pleasure of visiting a petting zoo before. Maybe, he thought as he stared down a defiant llama, that was for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever have those moments where you want to right something with one idea, but it ends up completely different? Yeaaaah, that was this lovely little ficlet for me; what was going to be a romantic, semi-serious story ended up need just a _little more llama._ But I had a lot of fun writing this, and enjoy seeing Akashi learn the hard way just how big of an asshole llamas can be!

Spending the weekend visiting Furihata was a rare but favorite treat for Akashi. If it weren’t for the long distance between Tokyo and Kyoto or the strenuous expectations his father had about his schoolwork and training to become a “respectable leader in the business realm,” he would’ve left basketball practice for the train station every Friday afternoon. But until he could convince his father that Akashi Corporation’s Tokyo headquarters was a more appropriate place to train and work when he begins university, he had to settle with seeing his precious brunet only once or twice a month.

“Sei, look! A petting zoo!”

Still, those few meetings were worth more than any estate or position Akashi could inherit. Even their current walk through the park, while simple and ordinary, was just what Akashi needed to remind himself that Furihata was happy to call him his lover. “Would you like to visit it?” he asked, glancing over at the sets of pens filled with farmyard animals. 

Furihata nodded avidly, but hesitated. “We do have that lunch reservation, though,” he recalled, and glanced guiltily over as though some silly restaurant were more important than his own interests. Akashi would have to remedy that.

“I can push back the reservation,” he insisted coolly, though his pulse betrayed him when Furihata’s anguished look melted for a surprised smile.

“Really? But our schedule—“

“Can be changed.” With that, he scooped up his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed it.  _Way to look like the nonchalant boyfriend, Seijuro_. “I’ve been to thousands of restaurants, but never to a petting zoo. It’ll be good experience.”

The brunet turned a lovely shade of scarlet (it was now Akashi’s favorite color), but he finally met his gaze and asked with a hint of curiosity, “You’ve never been to a petting zoo?”

“No, unfortunately. It wasn’t considered a proper activity for a future CEO.”

Furihata scrunched his nose, but took the initiative and tugged his arm. “What are we waiting for, then? You haven’t lived until you had an animal lick your face!”

“What?”

“Ooh, look, the llama pen just opened up! Come on!”

The llama pen was, compared to the other animals, barren of many visitors. Children flocked around the chicken coop and the goats’ pens, waving feed through the fences excitedly, but few strayed to get a glimpse of the fluffy brown llama. It was almost pitiful to see the long-necked creature stand out as a lone wolf while the other animals gained the attention and food of the zoo’s visitors, but after a few failed attempts to feed the animal, Akashi could understand why.

“Kouki, he’s not taking the food.”

“He will, Sei. Maybe he’s a little shy?”

“He’s not shy, he’s disobedient.”

Furihata snickered next to him. “He might not like being glared at,” he chirped.

“I’m not glaring,” Akashi replied while glowering at the defiant llama. He stuck out his hand again and bounced the food pellets in his palm to make them look more appetizing, but the  _stupid_  animal snorted obnoxiously and backed further into his pen.

Furihata covered his mouth to hide his amused grin, and he cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t take it personally. It takes a little patience,” he chuckled. He took a few pieces of food from Akashi’s hand, and held it out for the llama. After a hesitant sniff, the llama stepped forward and ate the feed calmly. 

Akashi didn’t know whether he felt more impressed by Furihata’s success or indignant by the llama’s sudden change in appetite. What about his hand made the blocks of hay and lord-knows-what look so unappealing? His confliction must’ve been written on his face, because Furihata laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to get more feed,” he said, digging out a few coins for the dispenser. “Do you think you can handle him alone?”

Akashi snorted, and waved his hand dismissively before resting his arm on the edge of the pen. “Of course. He’s a llama, not a lion.”

“If you’re sure,” he replied, albeit a bit more warily now that he was actually leaving his no-nonsense boyfriend alone with the llama. He would have honestly felt better if Akashi  _were_  left alone with a lion, given how much more compatible he was towards animals that held dignified airs. Still, what was the worst that could happen?

As he watched Furihata trek off to find more food, Akashi was contemplating the same question. Obviously he could wait for his boyfriend long enough without getting into any trouble with something as simpleminded as a llama. He was a dignified member of society, for pity’s sake. What could possibly go wrong in the few minutes Furihata is gone?

He was broken out of his train of thought when he felt a persistent tug on his arm. He turned his head, expecting his shirtsleeve to have snagged against the pen or a child tugging him out of the way so they could see the animal. What he saw instead was the llama—the very same llama that dismissed his every attempt of feeding him—chewing the cuff of his three hundred dollar sleeve with an infuriating nonchalance.

“ _You_ —let go of me,” he snapped, and tried to free his arm. The llama bleated through a mouthful of expensive linen and refused to release his hold. Akashi’s lips pursed in irritation and tugged again, but to no avail. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore it until Furihata returned, but his patience dwindled the longer he felt the tug against his sleeve or the  _disgustingly_  slick saliva seep through the fabric and rub against his skin.

“If you don’t let go of my sleeve in three seconds,” he threatened quietly to avoid garnering negative attention or shocking some poor passing child, “I’ll personally see to it that you’re turned into dog food.”

Maybe it was the provoked threat that caused fear to stir into the heart of the llama, or maybe it was the bee that just so happened to settle onto the llama’s calf and dig its stinger into its soft fur, that shocked the animal. Whatever the reason, the llama shrieked desperately and threw himself backwards into the safety of his coop. The stupid beast refused to release its hold on Akashi’s shirtsleeve, much to the redhead’s irritation, and bit into the fabric more violently Akashi grunted as his arm was pulled into an almost painful angle and clung onto the wooden beams to keep himself from being dragged over the top.

With teeth clenched and legs anchored firmly to the ground, Akashi tugged back almost as violently as the llama to free his arm.  _Just a little bit more and—_

_Riiiiiiiip—_

Perhaps it was some cruel form of karma for all the terrible things he said and done following his time at Teiko that made him topple backwards and land on his back with a hard  _thump_. There was no other reason besides a swift act of fate, in Akashi’s opinion, that would explain the loss of his left shirtsleeve and tiny dent in his pride.

Well, other than the llama was an asshole, but that was already a given.

Akashi stared up at the sky, watching the clouds drift past for a good number of minutes before finding the will to gingerly sit up and examine the extent of the damage. His bare arm felt particularly naked without the cover of his sleeve shielding it from the cool autumn winds, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He rubbed his arm, and glanced over at the llama pen; it relaxed in the middle of its hay pile, a smug look twinkling in its hooded eyes as it grazed on the soft yellow piece of cloth. He had never seen an animal look less apologetic than that lump of fuzz.

“Sei?!”

His vision of the llama pen was suddenly obscured when Furihata rushed over to kneel in front of him. The other boy had a concerned look painted on his face, the feed he went to buy long forgotten and scattered on the ground nearby. “What are you doing sitting down here? Did you fall? Are you hurt?!”

“No, Kouki, I’m fine,” he reassured, though he knew that he was going to have a difficult time explaining  _why_ he was down there in the first place.

Furihata’s frown deepened, and he glanced down at his arm. “What happened to your shirt,” he asked, and Akashi was certain that hundreds of different ridiculous ideas were floating through the brunet’s mind.

He waved his hand dismissively. “Nothing serious,” he said, attempting once more to sound nonchalant about the situation. “I just,” he started, but faltered a bit. How was he supposed to explain what happened in a way that didn’t sound completely irrational. “I had a little trouble with the llama, that’s all.”

“Trouble?” Furihata tilted his head, but took a weary glance behind him towards the llama pen. His eyes widened when, lo and behold, there was the missing shirtsleeve between the chewing teeth of the content llama. His eyes widened momentarily, but his lips quirked up after a moment and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “So the llama won?”

“Kouki—“

“Right, that wasn’t funny,” he assuaged, albeit with a growing grin spreading across his face because it was  _hilarious_. Holding out his hand, he added apologetically, “I am sorry about your shirt. I didn’t expect something like that would happen!”

Akashi took the hand gratefully, and pulled himself up. “Don’t worry about it. I have plenty of other shirts besides this one.” He frowned, though, and examined what was left of his sleeve. Despite his usual disinterest in fretting over how people thought of him, he knew that walking into a high-end restaurant with his sleeve cleanly ripped off toed the line. Perhaps there was a decent boutique or men’s clothing shop along the way where he could pop in and change?

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when something soft and warm was draped over his shoulders. He glanced down automatically, and blinked when he saw the familiar red and white stripes of his boyfriend’s sports jacket.

Furihata smiled, hands resting on the redhead’s shoulders. “You need this more than I do,” he explained, and gave Akashi a quick once-over. The jacket looked absolutely out of place on his boyfriend and clashed with the expensive fabric of the other man’s shirt and slacks, but he needed it more than Furihata did. Not to mention Akashi looked  _really_ nice in his school colors, Furihata thought sheepishly, heat trailed up the back of his neck.

As though sensing the other’s embarrassing thought, Akashi nuzzled against the jacket’s collar and slipped his arms into its sleeves. “Thank you, Kouki,” he hummed, and slipped his now-covered arm around Furihata’s. “If going to petting zoos means sharing your clothing, I don’t mind at all.”

Furihata blushed (once again, Akashi’s  _favorite_ color), but asked as they strolled out of the park, “Does that mean you’d be interested in visiting another petting zoo tomorrow?”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
